


Trench Coat Angel

by InkDrops



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas is the one to propose, Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Song fic, and its so fucking soft, and made me feel very alone lmao, song: trench coat angel (tyler ward)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27951278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkDrops/pseuds/InkDrops
Summary: This song came on my Spotify and I screamed. Not only because it reminds me so much of Cas, but also because it was another reason to avoid school 😂@watercourseway i know this isn't an epilogue to Something Like but its definitely domestic so I hope you like it 🥺
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [watercourseway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/watercourseway/gifts).



> This song came on my Spotify and I screamed. Not only because it reminds me so much of Cas, but also because it was another reason to avoid school 😂
> 
> @watercourseway i know this isn't an epilogue to Something Like but its definitely domestic so I hope you like it 🥺

_Last night, under city lights_  
_I was wandering_  
_Across the street, he stared at me_  
_7 feet, a trench coat angel_  
_Through a smokey haze, he looked my way_  
_And said, could I have minute please?_  
_I have something you need_  
...

  
It had been a long couple of days, a hunt that had taken too long and taken too much out of them. And Dean let himself fall behind, tossing Sam the keys and watching through gathering fog as the streetlights flickered.

Across the street, a familiar figure stepped into the light, trenchcoat fluttering around his knees.

Dean couldn't help a soft smile, despite the exhaustion pulling at his features, as he shifted his direction to meet him.

When Cas' hand slid into his, it was just as rough as Dean remembered, callouses sliding over callouses, and Cas' voice was warm when it washed over him.

"Can we talk, Dean?"


	2. Two

_Don't be afraid to make mistakes_  
 _At least you know you're livin_  
 _The debts and pain, from when you strayed_  
 _Well man, all's forgiven_  
 _All's forgiven_  
...

  
"Dean, I've done things that I'm not proud of. Caused,, more pain than any one being should be able to."

They'd found a quiet bench in a nearby park, and Dean only tightened his grip on Cas' fingers when his voice drifted through the dark. The end to this conversation was never the same, but the beginning to it always was.

"What I've done to everybody-to Claire, to Sam, but especially to _you_... they're things I can't forget, that I will always regret."

"Cas, angel.." Dean watched Cas' lashes flicker shut at the name, pressed a kiss to his knuckles. "You've been forgiven for those, a hundred times over. You know that. Every mistake we made, no matter how shitty, got us here."

"I do know that. And my errors are not the focus of this conversation." Cas' eyes fluttered open, and Dean's breath caught in his throat. "They're merely a small detail in it."


	3. Three

_I've seen it all, the rise and fall_  
 _Ten thousand years of living_  
 _From Rome to Spain, Berlin, L.A_  
 _People still pretending_  
 _You fight your wars, but what's it for_  
 _Trust me, they're never ending_  
 _You better wake up, the end is your beginning_  
...

  
"I have seen places, things that you cannot even begin to imagine. And over every century, there is one thing that humanity continues to do."

Dean couldn't help the confused furrow between his brows, trying to connect the dots of the conversation so far.

"They are constantly at war. And there is one battle that I have seen more than any other, one that I have fought as well. It's one that you, Dean, are still fighting."

Dean jerked a little, dragging a curious thumb over the back of Cas' hand.

"You hide it well, especially now, when the fight within you is quieter. But some part of you still fights the love you think you don't deserve."

Dean's heart halted in his chest, fingers stilling over Cas' hand.

"But you aren't fighting that war alone. You haven't been in a long time."


	4. Four

_Love, it is enough_  
 _When it comes to us_  
 _We'll make things right_  
...

  
"Dean, I have watched you fight this war from the moment I laid eyes on you from Heaven. And just like every other one that you have fought since I pulled you from Hell, I'll be by your side through this one as well."

Dean's features softened, and he drew patterns on Cas' knee with his free hand, eyes wondering over every curve of his face.

"When I left Heaven, I wasn't prepared for the hardship, or-or the heartbreak, that it would bring. But every bit of it has been worth it."

Cas took in a deep breath, like he was preparing to let out a big secret, or some great confession.

"Even if it meant to I had to fail all over again, had to feel that pain tenfold what I already have, I would do it all over again."

Cas' hand disappeared into the folds of his trenchcoat, and Dean stilled, tears welling in wide eyes.

"Dean Winchester, I will stand by your side, through Heaven and Hell, until the very end. And I'd very much like it if you'd stand by mine as well."

When Cas unfolded his hand, there was a simple black band in his palm, edges lined in gold. And when Cas lifted it, the gold honeycomb pattern caught the light of a streetlamp, and Dean let out a wet laugh because _Cas and his fucking honeybees_.

But he was smiling too.

And the ring fit perfectly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimately, this isn't my best fic but I really hope you enjoyed it 🥺🥺 please leave a comment if you guys did

**Author's Note:**

> Today was WILD lmao, I avoided school by writing this, started giving myself a tattoo, and am pulling an all-nighter to get caught up on homework by Wednesday


End file.
